


Krayola

by rntskl



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntskl/pseuds/rntskl
Summary: Dilaw ang kulay ng araw sa kalangitang bughaw, ng mga bulaklak sa damuhan, ng mga isda sa dagat, ng uniporme ni Gng. Cruz, ng mga pader ng kanilang silid-aralan, ng baunan ng kanyang kuya Julian, at higit sa lahat, ng krayolang ipinahiram sa kanya ng kaklase niyang si Joven.





	Krayola

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fist time writing a fic in Tagalog so please bear with me. I hope y'all like it!  
> This is, by the way, a song fic inspired from @MillenialOfMNL's tweet about the song Krayola by Dane Hipolito. Link: https://twitter.com/MillennialOfMNL/status/1066324213777068032

Hindi inaasahan ni Goyo na muli niyang makikita ang napaglumaan niyang bag nang elementary. Sa pagkakaalala niya ay matagal na itong ipinamigay ng kanyang ina. Napangiti siya ng maalala niya ang lahat ng mga karanasan niya nang bata pa siya. Binuksan niya ito at sinuri ang mga nilalaman. Sa loob nito ay may dalawang kwaderno, isang _Grade 2 Pad Paper_ , tatlong makakapal na itim na lapis, isang pamburang hugis butuin, at—ang pumukaw sa kanyang atensyon—isang dilaw na krayola. Agad niya itong kinuha. _Narito ka pa pala,_ bulong niya sa sarili. Tandang tanda niya pa ang krayolang ito.

Dilaw ang kulay ng araw sa kalangitang bughaw, ng mga bulaklak sa damuhan, ng mga isda sa dagat, ng uniporme ni Gng. Cruz, ng mga pader ng kanilang silid-aralan, ng baunan ng kanyang kuya Julian, at higit sa lahat, ng krayolang ipinahiram sa kanya ng kaklase niyang si Joven.

Mahiyain si Joven, at iyakin, pagkakatanda niya. _Grade_ _2_ sila noon nang lumipat si Joven sa paaralan nila. Noong unang araw ng eskwela, nakita niya itong tahimik na nakaupo sa sulok ng silid-aralan katabi ang kanyang nanay na tila ayaw nitong paalisin. Bakas ang takot sa kanyang mga mata. Umiyak ito nang dumating na ang kanilang guro, nagmamakaawang huwag iwanan ng kanyang ina, na siyang dahilan ng pagtingin ng lahat ng nasa loob ng silid-aralan sa kanila.

“Paumanhin na po, Gng. Cruz,” mahinahong sinabi ng matandaang babae. Humarap ito sa umiiyak niyang anak at sinabi, “Joven, anak, doon lamang si mama sa labas. Hindi naman kita iiwan. Alam mo namang bawal ang mga nanay dito sa loob, ‘di ba?”

Tumango ang bata at pinunasan ang kanyang mga mata. “Pero natatakot po ako mama. Dito na lang po kayo sa loob. Tabi na lang po tayo.”

Napangiti na lamang ang babae habang pinipilit na kumawala sa mahigpit na pagkakayakap ng kanyang anak. “Joven, saglit lang naman ‘to. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Bibilhan ka ni mama ng _toy_ mamaya pagtapos ng _school_ , _okay_ ba ‘yon.” Tumango ang bata at bumitaw sa kanyang ina. “O sige na, tahan na. _Be a good boy, baby._ Sa labas lang si mama, _I promise_.”

Matapos magpaalam sa anak ay tumango ang babae sa guro bago tuluyang lumabas ng silid. Ang bata naman ay nakayukong lumapit sa guro na tinawag siya sa unahan. “ _Good morning, class! Welcome back to school! I want you all to meet your new classmate._ ” Humarap ito sa bata at sinabihan, “ _Why don’t you introduce yourself to everyone?_ ”

Nanatiling nakayuko ang bata habang mautal-utal na nagpakilala sa kanila, “ _G-good m-morning, classmates. My n-name is J-Joven H-Hernando. N-nice to m-meet you all._ ”

“ _Hello, Joven! Nice to meet you, too!_ ” sabay sabay na pagbati ng klase kay Joven, ang bago nilang kaklase.

Iyon ang una nilang pagkikita. Bilang wala naman siyang katabi noon, nagprisinta siyang maging _seatmate_ ni Joven.

Tahimik na bata si Joven na siya namang kabaligtaran niya. Tuwing recess, tahimik lang itong kumakain. May mga ilan-ilang bata ang lumalapit sa kanya upang kausapin, pero sadyang napakatipid ng mga sagot nito. Maging sa kanya ay halos tango lang ang isinasambit ni Joven. Pagkauwi ni Goyo sa bahay, agad niyang ikinuwento sa kaniyang mga magulang si Joven bilang ang bago niyang kaklase at _seatmate_ na tila pipi dahil sa katahimikan nito.

Kinabukasan, bago pumasok sa eskwela, nagpaalam si Goyo sa kanyang ina kung maari niyang dalhin ang laruang kotse para ipahiram sa bagong kaklase na siya namang pumayag. Gaya ng kahapon, tahimik pa rin ang batang si Joven. Hanggang sa inaya ito ni Goyo na makipaglaro sa kanya.

Naging malapit na magkaibigan ang dalawa. Lagi silang magkasama. Kahit saan pumunta si Goyo, lagi niyang hinihila si Joven. Tuwing umaga, nakaabang na sa pintuan ng silid si Goyo upang salubungin si Joven. Tuwing recess, sabay silang kumakain at nagbabahagi ng baon sa isa’t isa. Tuwing uwian naman, habang wala pa ang mga sundo ay naglalaro sila sa ilalim ng mga puno sa labas ng. ‘Di nagtagal, sila’y nagging matalik na magkaibigan.

Gusto ni Goyo si Joven, ngunit ito’y sikreto lamang niya. Tuwang tuwa siya lagi tuwing kasama niya ang kaibigan, at kapag lumiliban ito sa klase ay tila wala siyang gana. Dahil magkalapit lang rin ang kanilang mga bahay, madalas niyaya ito ni Goyo na makipaglaro sa kaniya pagtapos ng eskwela. Hindi mapaliwanag ng bata ang saying nadarama niya sa tuwing sila’y magkasama.

May isang beses sa paaralan nang kinakailangan nilang kumulay ng isang litrato sa klase ngunit kulang ang dalang krayola ni Goyo. Napansin ito ni Joven ng tanungin siya nito kung bakit walang kulay ang araw at ang mga isda sa papel niya. “Wala kasi akong _color yellow_ na krayola,” malungkot na sinabi nito sa kaibigan na siya namang nag-abot ng krayola sa kanya. “Ito, oh,” ani nito. Nagpatuloy silang dalawa sa pagkukulay, at hindi namalayan ni Goyo na naitago niya pala ang krayolang ipinahiram sa kanya ni Joven.

Dumating ang araw na kinakailangang lumipat ni Joven dahil sa trabaho ng kanyang ama. Malungkot na nagpaalam ito kay Goyo at nangakong babalik rin ito balang araw para makipaglaro ulit sa kanya. Kung gaanong hindi niya maipaliwanag ang sayang dulot ni Joven sa kanya, ay siyan ring lungkot na nadama niya ng panoorin niyang umalis ang matalik na kaibigan. Habang nagmumukmok sa kanyang kwarto ay nakita niya ang kulay dilaw na krayolang minsang ipinahiram sa kanya ng kaibigan. Itinago niya ito at nangako sa sarili na ibabalik niya ito kay Joven sa oras na magkita muli sila.

Dilaw ang paboritong kulay ni Goyo. Sa tuwing naaalala niya ang kababatang si Joven, dilaw ang kulay na nakikita niya; at sa tuwing nakakakita siya ng kahit anong kulay dilaw, ang kababatang niyang si Joven ang una niyang naiisip.

Hindi na nakita ni Goyo si Joven simula nang maghiwalay sila. Madalas napapaisip siya kung kumusta kaya ang kaibigan niyang iyon. Magaling itong gumuhit. Malamang ay nag-aral ito ng kursong fine arts. Siguro isa na rin itong tanyag na pintor. O ‘di naman kaya’y isa na itong arkitekto o _designer_. Minsan napapaisip siya kung kilala pa kaya siya nito. Malamang ay hindi na sapagkat matagal na rin ang lumipas na panahon.

Simula nang mahanap muli ni Goyo ang dilaw na krayolang ipinahiram sa kanya ni Joven noon, lagi na niya itong bitbit. Hindi sa pagbabakasakaling makita niya itong muli, kundi dahil pinaniniwalaan niya itong swerte. Lagi itong nasa loob ng kanyang bag, kasama ng iba pa niyang mga mahahalagang gamit.

Isang araw, nakatanggap ng isang imbitasyon ang kanyang kuya sa isang art exhibit. Dahil sa traboho ay hindi ito makakadalo kaya ibinigay na lamang niya kay Goyo ang imbitasyon. Hindi naman busy si Goyo at libre naman siya sa gabi ng exhibit kaya pumunta na rin siya.

Pagdating sa nasabing exhibit, napansin niya na parang may kakaiba sa mga obra na naka-display. Para bang nakita na niya ang ilan sa mga iyon. Sinuri niya ng mabuti ang bawat isa sa mga obra, pilit na inaalam kung bakit tila napakapamilyar ng mga iyon sa kanya. Masyado siyang nakapokus sa pag-iisip nang hindi niya namalayan ang binatang tumabi sa kanya.

“May problema ba _painting_ , _sir_?” tanong nito sa kanya.

“Wala naman. Parang pamilyar lang kasi,” sagot nito nang hindi nililingon ang kausap. “ _I don’t know_ pero parang _I’ve seen this before_.”

Sinamahan siya ng binata sa page- _examine_ sa _painting_ na nasa harapan niya. “ _Maybe it’s because of the general theme of the exhibit?_ ” paghuhula ng binata. “ _All the artworks here were inspired by my childhood. This painting, in particular, is inspired by one of my early works when I was still a child._ ”

Napatingin si Goyo sa binata.

“ _Back in grade school, I had a friend and we drew this._ Ni- _level up_ ko nga lang,” patawang kwento ng binata. Humarap ito kay Goyo na tila nakakita ng multo. Inabot nito ang kanang kamay at saka nagpakilala. “ _I’m Joven Hernando, the artist of this work_.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Goyo. Naramdaman niyang lumundag sa saya ang kanyang puso. Dahan dahang napalitan ng saya ang pagkagulat niya. Ito na ata ang pinakamasayang gabi sa talambuhay niya. Nginitian niya ang binatang nagpakilala bilang Joven at kinamayan niya ito. Dali dali niyang kinuha ang dilaw na krayola mula sa kanyang bulsa, inabot sa binata, at sinabi, “ _Hi_. Ako ‘to, si _Goyo_. Pinahiram mo ako ng krayola dati.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcome (and encouraged)! Please tell me what you think so that I can improve my work. :D


End file.
